Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)/Episode 2: The Best Liuetenats, Orange
This is the 2nd Episode of Sonic Worms Episode Transcript Prolouge #2: The Best Liuentent , Grey & Orange (Mobius Timeline: Day 67, Year 3221) Bakuu:(Asleep) Jinx: (Bored) .... Queen Aleena: (narrating) Every leader needs some solid lieutenants to lean on. Blue and his crew got lucky when they ran into a couple of old friends. This is how Orange & Grey signed on with the Color Blasters) (Orange, Grey, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes are at the Junkyard) Orange: Check it out, Grey. Big turnout tonight. You sure we're ready for this? Grey: We wouldn't be here if we weren't. Orange: Look who just showed up. (points to Blue & Green, who are wearing their new rainbow vests, meaning that Blue & Green formed the Color Blasters) Blue & Green: (comes over to them) Blue: Grey & Orange! I ain't seen you guys since you cut out! Grey: Yeah, looks like we're not the only ones. Blue: We're finished with the Bike Riders nonsence. You were right about Paul. You here to try and win some money? Grey: No, we're here to win some money. Orange: Yeah-uh. Blue: Same old Grey! Well, you ain't dealt with the Color Blasters yet. (A Hobo Worm, who is the host, appears on top of a junk pile) Hobo Worm: (into megaphone) Alright, you Worms, are you ready to beat the living heck outta each other or what? Fang: Are you ready to get pummeled? Magnet: Hope you guys are ready to be eliminated! Bolt: Yeah, cause we're gonna win this thing. Cobra: Gonna show you of ya how it's done! Streak: All you five cent battlers best step off! Light: Yeah, cause your not ready for it! Armor: Snakes, get ready for a really painful ride! (laughs) Cannon: I'm ready to battle! Let's go! Green: The Color Blasters are always ready! Blue: Mm hmm Grey & Orange: (looks at each other) Bakuu:(Wakes) Hobo Worm: Welcome to the Junkyard Challenge. By looking at the sad bunch we got here, I'd say none of you tender-serpents are gonna walk away from this. And remember, there's only one rule: don't be a coward! This is King of the Hill. Whoever team holds the top longest wins! Grey: (smirks) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: Are you ready? 1...2...3...GO! (uses a blow horn) (Grey, Orange, the Color Blasters, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes starts fighting their way to the top of the Junk Pile) Bakuu:(Fighting the best he can) Grey & Orange: (makes it to the top first) Grey: Now, let's stop the others from getting to the top & prevent from pushing us off the top! (punches Bolt) Orange: Got it (pushes Streak) Streak: (rolls down the hill) Armor: (growls) (punches Bakuu) Bakuu:(Grabs armors fist and Tosses him off the hill) Jinx: (Hisses loudly to get their attention) Cannon: (grabs Bakuu & throws him off the hill at Jinx) Jinx: (Dodges) Bakuu:(Claws the hill side and climbs) Fang & Cobra: (makes it to the top) Made it ! (fighting against Grey & Orange) Grey & Orange: (fighting against Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not so fast! (uppercuts Fang) Orange: (pushes Cobra) Oopsie. Fang: (got hit & starts rolling down the hill, heading towards Bakuu & Bolt) Cobra: (got pushed down the hill by Orange & starts falling down the hill towards Light & Magnet) Cobra, Light & Magnet: (crashes into each other) Ouch! Blue & Green: (makes it to the top) Blue: Looks like only 4 of us makes it to the top Green: Yeah Grey: Good luck Orange: And may the best team of 2 wins. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (fighting each other with Grey & Orange facing against Blue & Green) Bakuu:(Power Jumps and Extends wings) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (starts climbing the hill, fighting each other) Grey: (punches Blue) Blue: (got punched) Nice one. Grey: Thanks. Green: (punches Orange) Orange: (got punched) Ow! Green: Gotcha! Orange: Oh yeah? (fire punches Green, punching him down the hill) Green: Whoa! (crashes into the worms except Bakuu & Jinx) Ouch. Nice one Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (gets mad at Green) Green: Guys, let's talk about this, ok? Come on! You wanna piece of me? I'm right here! Bakuu:(Turned vampire and roars) Jinx: (Hisses (Not at Bakku)) Bakuu:(Kicks Green) Jinx: (Claws Green) Bakuu:(Roars) Green: Ow! Blue: Green! Hold on! (goes down the hill to help Green) Leave my friend alone. (attacks Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Power Punches Blue) Jinx: (Attacks Blue) Orange & Grey: (looks at each other) Grey: Let's go save Blue & Green. Orange & Grey: (then does a spear wrestling move at Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Turns to smoke) Jinx: (Dodges the attack) Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: (Hisses at the worms) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (glares at Bakuu & Jink & growls at them) Armor: That's it, we're gonna make road kill out of you two. Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (surrounds Bakuu & Jinx) Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (tackles Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not if Orange, Blue, Green & I have anything to say about it. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (attacking Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Jinx: ("Aids" Grey, Orange, Blue and Green) Bakuu:( EARTH DRAGON RAGE Jinx: (Claws at Cobra) Cobra: Ow! Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: ? Bakuu:(Grabs Jinx and Flies) Jinx: Huh? Bakuu:(Drops her on Grey and Magnet) Magnet: (got hit by Jinx) Ouch! Grey: (catches Jinx) Gotcha. Are you ok? Jinx: Yeah, thanks. I heard that Blue and Green saved Queen Aleena or something similar.... but no time for chatting now. (Claws Light) Bakuu:(Roars) Blue: (punches Streak & Magnet) Green: (punches Bolt) Orange: (punches Armor & Cannon) Grey: (punches Fang & Cobra) Bakuu:(Power kicks Bolt) Grey: Now, let's head to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Gets stuck) Blue: (to Bakuu) Are you ok? Jinx: We can help... Bakuu: GO, LEAVE ME Grey: No, we're not leaving anybody behind. Orange: (to Bakuu) Why would we leave you? Bakuu:(Pulls out spear) MOVE IT Orange: Ok, ok. Blue: You heard him, let's keep going! (Grey, Orange, Blue & Green then finally reachs the top of the pile with Jinx) Bakuu:(Struggling to get out) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (charges at Bakuu) Jinx: (Pounces at Streak) Blue & Green: (rams at Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor & Cannon) Orange: (rams at Fang & Cobra) Grey: (helping Bakuu get unstuck) I said, "We're not leaving anybody behind". Are you ok? Bakuu:(Sluggs Grey in the Jaw) Grey: Ow! What was that for, we we're was saving your life. Bakuu: I could have saved myself Grey: Well we don't know. Let's just go to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: (uses the blow horn again) Times up! Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Jinx & Bakuu are the winners! Grey & Orange: (cheering) Blue & Green: (nods) Jinx: (Smiles) Hobo Worm: Come here & let me present you the prize (gives the suitcase filled with cash to Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Growls) Magnet: Man, why'd you have to win that up there? We needed the money, man! Streak: We woulda beat 'em if you stuck to the plan! Light: Warchief's gonna kill us, man! Green: (to Grey, Orange, Blue, Jinx & Bakuu) Yeah, guys, don't listen to these knuckleheads! You all deserve it, man! Grey: Hmm...how's about whoever wants it the most should deserve it. (to Jinx) So, how about you? Do you want the prize? Bakuu:(Picking the trash out of his dreadlocks) Jinx: Eh, I don't need -- Or want-- cash. I've got a fair amount of money. Bakuu: Royalty, I am filthy rich Orange: Guess that means we can keep the money. Blue: Grey & Orange, you two had done a very good job. One thing's for sure, Grey. You still know how to soldier. Grey: Thanks. Blue: Like I said, we call ourselves the Color Blasters. We're new, but we're gonna last. We could use soldiers like you. Grey: I don't know. Blue: Come on, man, Paul's been running Coney way too long! Think of it as your initiation. Grey: Orange comes too. Blue: You got it. We're gonna need the muscle. Tomorrow night, Coney is gonna belong to the Color Blasters. Green: Yeah! Alright! Blue: The Bike Riders will pay for capturing Queen Aleena, Jules, Berndette & their kids. Bakuu: No, I work alone *Walks off* Grey: Say, Jinx. Would you like to help us? Bakuu:(Extends his wings) Jinx: ....Like Bakuu, I perfer to work alone.... (Walks away) Grey: (to Blue, Green & Orange) Looks like we're on our own. (Cut to Blue, Green, Grey and Orange in an alley in Coney. Grey & Orange are wearing their vests now) Orange: I like this vest. Goes with my hat. Blue: You still gotta earn that vest. It's nine o'clock, so the Strip should be shutting down. You gotta take all the stores owned by the Bike Riders tonight. Make 'em understand there's a new crew they gotta answer to. We'll check you later. Grey & Orange: (nods & goes to the Strip store which is owned by a Bike Rider & begins trashing the store) Donny: What the...?! Who are you guys?! Blue & Green: (enters in the store) Blue: The Color Blasters are in town! Donny: Blue?! Green?! Green: That's right Blue: The Color Blasters are the new protection of Coney Island now! Now go back to your boss that the Color Blasters are here to stay! You dig, man? Donny: Ok ok, I dig! (runs off) Green: And don't forget to clean up the mess, it's a massive pig sty! Blue, Green, Grey & Orange: (goes outside) Blue: All we gotta do now is find ourselves a hangout, somewhere to stretch our legs. Orange: Max & his villianous friends use that old building over there as a flophouse. Blue: Not anymore they don't. (In the 'Flophouse') Max, Benny, Goon, Berny, Pete, Gon, Donny & Julian: (relaxing inside on sofa's, beds & recliner chairs) Bakuu:(Looks at a picture of his family, his father, Mother, Step-Mother, and his little sister) I am sorry *Puts it away and Eye glow red) I shall avenge you *Roars) (The Color Blasters burst in and the Bike Riders notices in shock) Max: Oh no, bro! Grey: Max! Party time's over. Max: Wha...? Grey? Blue? Come on, Bike Riders, get these guys! I'm gonna go check out the roof! Bakuu:(Flies in and Grabs Max) Not so fast Max: Hey! Let go of me, man! Blue, Green, Orange & Grey: (starts attacking Benny, Goon, Berny, Pete, Gon, Donny & Julian) Bakuu:(First your gonna tell me where the other gangs are Max: Other gangs? What on earth are you babbling about? Bakuu:(Squeezes tighter) Max: Take it easy, man! Bakuu:(Eyes glow red) Blue: (fire punches at Gon) Max: Whatever that was, I can't take any of these conditions. Let go of me! (punches at Bakuu) Bakuu:(Tosses him into the ground and Stomps on his arm) Max: Ow! I'm outta here! (goes up to the roof) Orange: Hey Bakuu, what are you doing here? Bakuu:(Raors) get back here coward Grey: It seems Bakuu has an issue with the Bike Riders. Green: I wonder why? Blue: Let's find out ourselves. (Blue, Green, Orange & Grey goes to the roof to see Max on the ledge of the roof of the building) Max: I wanna fly... Grey: Max! You tell Paul that Coney is Color Blaster turf now. I don't wanna see any Bike Riders anywhere near here. Max: Whatever, man! I ain't got time for you dudes man! I got a plane to catch! I wanna fly...(jumps off) AAAAAH!!! (crash lands on a car) Ow! My hip! (slithers away) Bakuu:(Pulls the crown of the royal storms out into view) Orange: Looks like we won't have to worry about the Bike Riders for a while. Bakuu:(Puts it away and Pulls out Explosives to destroy the Bike Riders HQ) Blue: Hold on, that's not their Main HQ, it's just their Minor HQ. And we need this place to call it our own. Green: Yeah & besides we don't wanna attract unwanted attention like the Police. Blue: And by the way, the Bike Riders will be coming, Orange. Paul doesn't ever quit, but we'll be ready. We need to start recruiting and building our army, getting our funds and getting a rep. But tonight, we celebrate! So wake up, Coney, cause the Color Blasters are here to stay! Bakuu:(Leaves) The End Category:Sonic Worms Episodes